All Because he Wanted A Smile
by Ukeire
Summary: sakura, and the others have been acting strange. and why is sakura more powerful than him? what do you mean she's the same as me! [sasusaku] oneshot


Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner demon**

"SHOUTING"

---------------------- saku's view.

_6:47… I've been training since 4. kakashi sensei said that training starts at 7. Great. Another 13 minutes to go. _I thought, as I was kicking some wooden dummy.

"ah, Ne." my legs were starting to bleed. Badly. I stopped, healed them, and then kept going._ I will not… let this thing… control me!_ I screamed in my head, in-between kicks. I paused, then stated punching the dummy. _NEVER AGAIN! It took ino, and the others 3 weeks to heal last time! 3 weeks! And it was all my fault! I can't let this thing get loose again. Never again… never…_ tears went down my cheeks. I dried them off, and started walking towards that bridge team 7 used to meet at. 'used', meaning the fact that I'm 17, and we still meet there. As I got closer, I put on a smile, and hoped no one was there.

When the bridge came into view, _I sighed. Good, no one's here. I can relax._ That's when our favorite emo came onto the bridge.

---------------------------------- sasu's view

BEEP BEEP BEEP. VAKE UP, I ZAY! VAKE UP! BEEP BEEP BE-

I slammed my alarm clock. _Ugh._ I got up and brushed my teeth, took a shower, etc. I looked at the clock in my mansion's entry hall. _6:47._ we sighed, and went out the door.

As I came up to the bridge where team 7 STILL met, I saw a certain pink- haired girl. She was staring at the river below, her eyes empty, and emotionless. When I came up next to her, I said, "sakura."

"huh? Wha? Oh. Hello sasuke. Good morning." She said, putting on a covering smile. _She's been doing this, ever since I came back from killing sound, and the atasuki. I mean, it's been a month! But the girl hasn't said more than 10 words to me! She's been putting off the –kun, on my name too! Something's definitely wrong. And I need to find out. _"sakura, is something wrong? There's something you're not telling me." I said, sounding as cold as ever.

"nothing's wrong sasuke, but I like the fact that you care." She said, putting on another fake smile. I made eye contact.

"then show me a true smile." I said, not losing her brilliant green eyes. "what are you talking about, sasuke? There's nothing wrong, I feel fine!" she said, looking another direction. "you've never been a good liar, sakura. Tell me. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"something's are better left unspoken, sasuke." She said, "and you're lucky you don't know."

"what do you mean? Sakura, is someone hurting you?" I asked.

"OMG. The uchiha prodigy, WORRIED?! Aw man, I should've brought my camera!" sakura was laughing. "sakura, stop avoiding the subject, and yes I'm worried!" I said, putting my hands beside her, and pinning her to the railing of the bridge.

"sasuke…"

"and what's with the name? Where's the –kun at the end?" I asked leaning in a little bit. _A little teasing won't hurt._

"I j-j-just thought you would prefer it more…" she blurted.

"hn"

right as I was about to get off, a THING glomped me. "TEME!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA CHAN?!?!" IT said, wrestling me to the ground.

"nothing, you dobe, I was just asking her something!"

"OH?! IS THAT WHY YOU WERE ON TOP OF HER?! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?!"

"shut up, dobe." I snapped.

Then POOF was heard, and kakashi was standing next to sakura, saying, "yo." Sakura smiled. "you're on time for once! What's the occasion?"

"I had a meeting with the other sensei's, and we decided that we should all train together! For old times sake." Kakashi said, grinning underneath that mask. "LIAR!" Taruto screamed, pointing at him. "actually, I'm not."

"huh? But how do you know that all the rookie nine train with their sensei's? I mean, neji and tenten train alone, and so does hinata's group…" sakura pointed out. Kakashi nodded. Then sakura whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened at her, then he stole a glance at me. They he nodded again at sakura.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" kakashi said, running off towards the woods.

"great." Naruto said, chasing kakashi. Sakura followed without a word, and I followed her. "sakura, you haven't answered my question." I said, not looking away from the road.

----------------------------------- saku's pov

"I already answered. You never said I had to tell you what it is." I replied sarcastically.

"sakura!" he shouted.

"sasuke, please don't push me. I'm not in the mood. I'll tell you in time, but for right now, it's nothing." _Please… not like last time…_

I was dodging branches, left and right. I noticed a light at the end of the woods, and followed naruto and kakashi sensei into it. When my foot hit solid ground, I looked around. It was a clearing, about 3 miles wide, and 5 miles deep. The ground was covered in yellow, pink, and white flowers. _Wow… so pretty._

Then I saw ino, tenten, and hinata. I ran over to them, and started talking. "hey guys!" I said cheerfully. "hey billboard brow. What's up?" _I should _tell_ them._

"… it's THAT time of the month (a/n no, I'm not talkin' periods). I don't want to be here. Not like…" I started.

"last time?" hinata finished. I nodded a yes. They smiled sympathetically at me.

"sakura, don't worry about it. Just fight it. We know you can. You've been doing it all your life." Tenten assured me.

"I hope you're right. Last time it was just you guys, but now the boys are here. I guess I can relax." I sighed.

"you haven't told sasuke yet, have you?" ino asked.

"no… I don't want him to worry, and to tell me I'm weak. Not again. He's probably gonna think I'm some spoiled brat, that wants attention!" I said.

"sakura… he's gonna find out eventually. It may not be now, but it will happen." Tenten scolded.

"yeah… it will just hurt him more that you didn't tell him. Especially since you told everyone else." Hinata explained. I nodded sadly. "I'll tell him after our training session. We better tell the guys I'm telling him. For all we know, he'll erupt." The others giggled. We each went our separate ways towards our teammates, and whispered in their ears. I went up to naruto and kakashi sensei.

"guys… time of month… no tell sasuke… until after training?" I rambled. Naruto looked at me sadly. "I can't believe you're just like me… and still be able to keep a smile after all you've been through…"

"naruto, it's all in the past. Just as long as _she_ doesn't smell a major amount of blood, we're fine."

"alright, so we might as well begin. Sasuke! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" kakashi yelled over to sasuke, which, in this case, was with neji, shikamaru and shino. Being in udder silence. Sasuke glared at kakashi sensei, then came over with a grunt. "what?"

"time to start. We're playing war. Team 7 and hinata's team are together, and asuma's and gai's team are paired." Kurenai sensei explained.

"oh. So, are there any rules?" I asked. "just don't die, or kill someone." Kurenai explained again.

"s-s-so… w-what's the p-p-plan?" hinata stuttered.

We all began whispering to each other. "alright, so it's all settled!" kiba exclaimed.

"alright, everyone, if you don't know the rules, ask now!" asuma yelled.

Everyone but sasuke, sakura, naruto, kurenai sensei and kakshi sensei raised their hand. "WELL TOO BAD! THERE AREN'T ANY!"

"alright… begin!" he called. Everyone moved, but team 7 and kurenai's team.

Shino stepped forward, and released a swarm of bugs. Ino was paralyzed with… disgust. One of the bugs landed on her, and she fainted. Choji didn't bother, and just ran away with his bag of chips in hand.

Then kiba smirked as neji, tenten, shikamaru, and lee came charging. He and akamaru nodded, and began to spin rapidly (a/n I'm not good with jutsus, so I won't even bother. /grabs a chip from choji's bag/ choji found me. So I'm letting him stay here. Say hi, choji!) (hi choji /munch/). Tenten threw several kunai, and a couple of shuriken, but each failed. She was hit dead on, and was left unconscious. The only ones left were shikamaru, neji, and lee. I sighed. _My turn._

"lee- kun! Please don't hurt me!" I put on my cutest face: the puppy dog pout.

"huh?" lee looked my direction, then hinata came in, and with her gentle fist, hit him in the stomach. He fell unconscious. "sorry lee. Hope we can still be friends!" I smiled. Now it was just shikamaru and neji. My attention focused on naruto. _I hope the plan works. C'mon naruto! You too, sasuke!_

Naruto and shikamaru went off quickly. Shikamaru, being the genius that he is, put off using chakra. Naruto, being the idiot that he is, didn't care. Naruto did a seal, and 20 poofs came in, revealing 20 naruto's! shikamaru couldn't do his shadow jutsu. _Worked like a charm. Without knowing who the real naruto is, he'll just be wasting chakra on an ordinary clone!_ Then when the poofs cleared a little more, to show something disturbing. "sexy no jutsu!" (a/n I remembered that one.) Paralyzed with complete blindness, and screaming, "ahhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes!" With that, hinata and I manage to get behind him, and pinned him to a tree. I used chakra strings to keep him in place.

"well, this is troublesome. Getting tied up to a tree, which might have animal markings on it, by girls, because of a jutsu with a naked girl… um… boy-girl. Oh why, isn't life grand?" was all he said.

The only one left was neji. Sasuke said he would take care of him, so he was assigned to immobilized or knock him out. You see, being our friends, we know their weaknesses. So we came up with this:

Ino: scared of bugs.

Choji: loves chips… okay, so we didn't know what to do with him. But we ended up scaring him.

Tenten: weapons are reflected with kiba's jutsu.

Lee: is obsessed with me. Isn't that nice?

Shikamaru: shadows don't work with clones very well.

Neji: hates sasuke. That was a pathetic excuse, but still.

But their fight was getting a little out of hand.

Sasuke charged at him, and neji positioned himself. Then they started to get personal. "is that all you got, uchiha?! I can't believe you even managed to scratch, much less, kill your brother!"

"I'm just starting, hyuuga! Why, am I too much?! Or are you mad, because my team knocked out your girlfriend, over there!?!" he smirked, before handing out fireballs.

"SHUT UP!" neji was losing his cool. _Oh… this isn't good… whatsoever…_ when neji loses his temper, it isn't pretty. Especially when you talk about his girlfriend, tenten.

As the battle raged on, the scent of blood filled the air. _That smell… so … tempting… NO! I can't think that!! No… everyone will be in danger… and a few injuries won't be all they'll be getting!_

When I looked at sasuke, my eyes widened. There was a long cut down his arm, and blood was gushing out. I glanced at neji, and my mind began to spin. His left arm was bleeding a nonstop river of blood, and both of them were hanging on by a thread.

Blood… so… DELICIOUS. I want it… give it to me now, child! Let me out! So much BLOOD! I NEED TO GET OUT! 

_Blood… there's so much… blood… I can't see… hinata!_ "hinata…"

"sakura chan? What's wrong?!" she asked.

"please… I beg of you, get everyone away from me! I can't hold back much longer! I won't let last time outcome become this one's!"

"sakura! You must fight it! We won't leave you!" she was starting to tear. By now, everyone that wasn't fighting, was staring. Even neji stopped fighting. Sasuke gave off an aura of confusion. Ino, lee and tenten had awoken, and shikamaru had broken free of the strings. Choji was no where to be found.

"p-please… the blood… so much… I have to get away… I can't hold… hinata… everyone! Run…." My hands were on my head, my eyes were narrowed to almost nothing, and I was hunched over. I was going mad. "please…"

"what's going on?" was all I heard before everything went black. With the last of my ability to speak, I yelled, "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------- sasu's pov

_what's going on?! Why is sakura overflowing with this energy?!_

Sakura began standing up, black and red streams of chakra spiraled around her. She looked up at us, showing us red eyes, and a maniac's grin. She ran towards neji and me, giving me a glimpse at her fangs. The chakra followed, making the ground fly everywhere. My ears were suffering from the noise.

_This isn't sakura!_

Ino and tenten grabbed her arms, and then ino screamed, "NARUTO! TAKE HINATA, NEJI AND SASUKE! WE'RE STAY HERE AND HOLD HER BACK AS LONG AS WE CAN!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT!!!!! WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?!" naruto yelled.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! NARUTO, HURRY! SHE'S STARTING TO CHANGE!" tenten and ino screamed, tears in their eyes. Sakura's eyes beame cat-like, and wings had sprouted out of her back. "SASUKE! RUN! SHE'S AFTER YOU!" tenten screamed. "TELL NEJI I LOVE HIM!" as she struggled to keep sakura back, her torso bleeding immensely.

Naruto grabbed my arm, and ran. Hinata and neji followed. Naruto's eyes hidden behind his hair.

"NARUTO?! WHAT ARE WE DOING?! SAKURA… she's…" I was so confused.

"a demon." Naruto finished my sentence. "what?" I said quietly, I was able to hear, because we were at least 8 miles away from 'sakura'. We were sitting in a tree.

"she's like me. A demon within." He said, his eyes were clear, and tearing. "what? That's impossible! Sakura's weaker than us!" I exclaimed.

"then you must not know the real sakura chan." Hinata said, healing the fainted neji. "she's stronger than all of us. Me, neji, lee, naruto, even you."

"all because of that…. THING. That THING called Naimako. ARGH! We tried so hard!" naruto began banging his fist on the branch we were on. "okay… I get it, she has a demon, but everything else…?" I asked, getting impaitent.

"well, since naruto is releasing his anger, I'll tell you." Hinata said, done with neji. "throughout the Taiyo clan, a blood line exsists. But this blood line… it mixes with your DNA. The thing that makes you unqiue."

"Taiyo? What does that have to do with-" I cutted, then she said, "uchiha san! Please, I was getting to that. Like I was saying, this blood line… has a separate personality. Like Naruto said, that 'thing's' name is Naimako. This blood line was oringinally called, Omoi Ni, or 2 Minds. But in sakura case… she's HALF Taiyo. But her father was the Haruno, and her mother didn't want anything to do with her clan. So the 2 eloped, and came to konoha. But her parents were found and were… executed for treason. Sakura's been alone ever since she was 4. She even was forced to watch as they were tortured. Her 'other half' had pushed to the back of her head when she was born. She's been fighting it ever since."

"she uses a lot of power everyday to keep it back. To keep it from hurting us. She uses so much, that she's weakened. That's probably why she has perfect chakra control. But when she was forced to watch her parents die… her other half became angry, and took over that day. The Taiyo clan was slaughtered, and Naimako became blood thirsty. From that day on, she had to fight more in the presence of blood, and deal with being the only Taiyo and haruno left. Just like you, sasuke. But she knew she had to control herself." Naruto said, wiping tears away. I was shocked. _Sakura… that girl that was always smiling… the one always caring… was keeping such a secret… but how can she not be like me?_

"she was fighting alone for so long… but she still managed to smile. When I asked sakura why she doesn't look at her glass half empty, she said, 'because it's not! My life is great! I have friends, a life, money, food, a crush, a loving godparents and everything I could ask for! I can't let something like this let me down! That's why. My glass isn't half empty… it's half full.' That's also why I call her truly strong. She's been able to keep everything a secret from you. She didn't want you to worry, and to think she was weak." Hinata said, tears forming. "how long have you guys known?" I asked. _Why didn't she tell me?!_

"the day after you left." Naruto said sternly. "she was going to tell you. But you left before she could do anything. Everyone had noticed she was getting weaker. You're the only one who didn't." I looked down. Hinata came over to me, and began healing my arm. "but recently her blood cravings have been coming out once a month. Well, more like a month after you left, and she managed to keep that a secret too… until last month. Before you came home." She said.

"she kept it a secret for 5 FUCKING years sasuke. 5! Last time her THING came out, the girls were talking, then the subject of YOU came up. She burst into tears, and all the energy keeping that THING at bay, washed away! Hinata chan here, was almost KILLED! The only reason she calmed down was because she saw the moon!"naruto screamed at me. Hinata looked the other way, "it was a full moon. Like the night you broke her heart." She said. _Me? Why me?_

"she still loves you, you know." Naruto said calmly, still not looking me in the eye. I looked at him. "she still cares, after all you did to her. Still there waiting everynight, at that dumb bench, for 5 years, waiting for you to come back to her. She's been through a lot."naruto said. "And yet… she's still smiling for you sasuke."

'_she still loves you, you know. She still cares, after all you did to her. Still there waiting everynight, at that dumb bench, for 5 years, waiting for you to come back to her. She's been through a lot. And yet… she's still smiling for you sasuke.' Rang in my head. She was waiting? She was suffering… and I didn't even notice! Damnit, sasuke! I should've known! I may not show it… but I love her…I LOVE HER! She was crying for help… and I couldn't help the only girl, that ever meant more to me than my mother. I should've known… _

"I should've known…" the pair stared at me. "I should've known those smiles were cries for help… I should've known… that she was hiding something beneath that smile… but I was so caught up in my revenge… that I couldn't see the cries of the only girl I ever loved. I don't know what to do…" I said.

"you know… you're the only one who can save sakura… from herself. Naimako is controlled by sakura's feelings. Love especially." Hinata said. "you know a lot about this, don't you Hyuuga- san?" I said. "I asked these things over time. C'mon. neji's starting to wake up, and tenten and others are still fighting!" neji eyes snapped open. "TENTEN!" he shouted. "tenten… where is she?! Tell me!" hyuuga was getting nervous. "uchiha? Why are you crying?" he asked. "no reason, and we better hurry. The others are still fighting." I said, running off.

--------------------------------- tenten's pov

_sakura… why does fate hate you so much? _I asked myself. I was fighting with ino, kiba, lee, shikamaru, shino, kurenai, asuma, kakashi, gai and choji was no where to be found (a/n no, he's found. In fact, choji showed me how to make dominoes out of potato chips! Yay!). _oh, neji, where are you?_

Sakura was definitly not herself. Her pink locks had turned into a dull black, and reached the ground. Green eyes were replaced with red cat-like eyes that went with the fangs she grew. She was at least 3 heads taller, her skin was a pale gray and black featherly wings were in her back. Her outfit consisted of th following: black tube that only covered her breasts, a red mini skirt, netting as tights, and black motor bike boots. Except for the fact she's supposed to be evil…. She looked HOT. Well… she had claws, a tail like a knife, her breasts were at LEAST a D cup, and jutsus that could kill if you were hit by it. What is THAT considered?

Shikamaru was trying his best to think of a plan. Shino's bugs were being killed by the thousands, kiba and akamaru were exhausted from using his jutsu too much. Lee was bleeding badly, and I was throwing weapons at random. Ino was defending shikamaru from attack. Kurenai was barely standing, asuma ACTUALLY threw away his cigarette, gai had collapsed from fatigue, and kakashi was breathing heavily.

Naimako yawned. "my, sakura has HORRIBLE taste in friends: a lazy genious, a weapon obsessed bunbun girl, a slut, a big eyed fuzzy brow FREAK clone, a buggy dude, and a smelly dog boy. And even worse teachers! A red eyed teacher, who can't even say three puny words to the man she loves, a green spandex- wearing creep, that can't get the word youth out of his vocabulary, a smoker that depends on weapons to attack, and a masked pervert. Oh how nice." I gasped.

"oh, now sakura chan's angry at me! Ha. Like I care. I desire blood. And I refuse to eat THAT!" Naimako screamed, pointing at a bleeding lee. Then I heard rustling behind me. I turned, and I dropped my weapon. "n-n-neji?" I gasped out. "tenten! Oh, kami, thank you! What's been happening?"

"what's been happening?!? WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?!? LOOK UP!" I yelled, pointing at Naimako. Just then, naruto, hinata and sasuke came out, in time to heard my comment. So everyone looked up to see.

Naimako look down at us. Then she exclaimed, "oh my! More freaks! Let's see, what do we have…. A white eyed girly man, a white eyed pampered-looking brat, and OH! What do we have here? The Kyuubi vessel! How nice. How you doing short stuff?"

"WHAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"how can I be little, when I'm taller?" she asked.

"argh.. shut up…."

"wow… kyuubi san, you give your vessel a lot of freedom. Getting soft on me, are you?"

then naruto blurted, "shut up, naimako! I'm just tired!" naruto's eyes widened. "what the heck…?"

"hm. Kyuubi chan is getting soft. Most demons can do whatever they want to their vessel, as long as they don't kill anyone. But I'm an exception. That's what happens, when the demon isn't removed, or killed before sex. The demon becomes DNA to their child. Ha!" she smirked. "aww! The kyuubi vessel's confused. Look kid. I'm may look young, but I saw the beginning of you humans, and so did kyuubi chan. And someday, I'm gonna see the end of you humans as well."

I gritted my teeth. _How dare she! Insulting someone, just because of who they are! I hate people like that! They piss me off!_ Then her eyes landed on sasuke. She looked up and down. He activated his sharigan. She simply walked over and put her hand under his chin, lifting it so she could get a better look of his face. She smirked again, then began to hover.

"oooo. A uchiha. How rare. I saw the beginningof your clan and the end of it. How tragic. Even though I was still in this body. Who would have known, that just because you forgot your homework, that me and sakura chan saw your brother standing before your dead parents. That's right. Sakura saw EVERYTHING. From the beginning to the END! But guess what? I made sure she wouldn't tell anyone. She even brought you to the hospital. But did she hear a thank you? Noooooooooooo." Naimako smirked at sasuke's reaction. Sasuke growled.

"now c'mon. There's four of you. I'm bored. Entertain me."

(a/n look. It's 1:00 in the morning, and so I'm skipping some… parts. Choji, pass the chips. Thanks. /munch/ on /munch/ with /munch/ the /munch/ show/munch, munch/)

the battle was fierce. I was bleeding, but it won't kill me. Hinata was still healing lee. Apparently, Naimako gets ticked off by the word, 'youth' now. Great. Another member.

Neji was holding on. He had hit Naimako only 4 times, with his 64 strikes before she got away. But neji was losing chakra fast. He was in good phsyically, and could still fight. Actually neji and me were lucky.

Naruto was unconscious. Let's just say, THINGS aka Naimako, ticked kyuubi off, and it wasn't pretty. Imagine a wild animal inside you. It has claws, and wants to get out. Now image it tearing your insides apart. Not exactly nice, is it?

But sasuke was the worst. He was enduring the fact that HIS sakura was now a demon, and that HIS sakura needed to be saved by him. _Wow. Talk about pressure…… : (_

--------------------------sasu's view

"damn bitch…" I muttered. I was exhausted. My chakra was drained, and I REALLY needed water. Naimako, on the other hand, looked a little tired, but that was mostly because sakura was arguing with her. _Sakura… wait a minute, if she can argue, then she's still there! (a/n took you long enough. /munch/ choji did that.)_ "hey!" I shouted.

"what?" naimako glared at me.

"not you! Sakura!"

"you fool. She can't hear you."

"oh yeah, then who are you arguing with?"

"myself."

"oh? So you talk to yourself? Highly doubt it. SAKURA, I KNOW YO'RE THERE! ANSWER ME!"

"sasuke kun!" naimako blurted. Her hands went to her mouth. "damnit, this girl can never keep quiet!" then I saw sakura. Literally. Her form was transparent, and her feet were replaced with ghost tail. She looked at me, and waved. _Okay, this is confusing._

Then hinata slided into the camera screen saying, "Omoi Ni" and an arrow pointing to sakura's ghost form. Then she slid back. _Never mind._

"hey, sasuke kun!" sakura smiled at me. I was offically weirded out. "sakura… how?"

"the power of Omoi Ni. Sakura's the inner this time. Man, this is annoying." Naimako scoffed, then sakura disappeared. "look uchiha. I don't know what relationship you have with sakura, but if you don't mind, I'm off to go eat some kids." Naimako threw her arm in the air, "see ya." Then I thought _might as well give it a shot._

"I love you."

Naimako twitched. "what?"

"sakura, I'm sorry, ok? Hinata and naruto told me everything. I didn't know you went through so much." I said. There was a softer look on naimako's face, but she shook it off. "shut up, you pathetic excuse for a man!"

"I never thought you would miss me so much when I was gone. Waiting for me on that bench. I didn't think I was that important in your life." I said, walking towards her.

"s-s-s-shut up…. Get away from me!" she shouted, her wings gone, some color in her cheeks. She was on her knees.

"seeing how you glass was half full, rather than half empty, like I did. You suffered the same thing I did… and I thought you would never understand."

"… stop it!!!! Stop it! I'm not listenng!!! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALLAALLALALALALAALALALLALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, but you are listening. You went through all my insults, my cold attitude, and I gave you nothing. You went through as much I did, and more. But you still smile, unlike me, you have a life, unlike me, you cried for help, like me, but I didn't answer, unlike you. When I cried, you were right there, waiting." I sat next to her.

"ah… stop it…" her claws, tail, and fangs disappeared. Her hair was pink again, but her skin and eyes remained.

"but now I realize, more than ever… that even though I didn't realize your weakness… you knew mine. And you accepted it. But I didn't, and I left you to die alone. But I see now. You're weakness … are your friends. Because you're so lonely, while they have families. I should know. But you accepted that too. You took in all this pain, and you still smile." Her skin was normal.

"what?" she asked, "what do you mean…?"

" I mean, like you've always been there for me, no matter how many times I told you to go away, it's my turn. Sakura, even if you hate me, I'm willing to wait forever for you. I'm home, sakura. And I'm not leaving you again. Okay? I need you to come back to me. Please." Her eyes went from red, to green again. Her head rested on my chest. Then she said, "these's a song that would always make me feel better." She began to sing. Everyone else was asleep.

Travel to the moon 

Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku 

Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari 

Ayatsuri nagara 

Tsuyoku naru tame, 

Wasureta egao 

Kitto futari nara, torimodosu 

Kidzuite 

I'm here waiting for you 

Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo 

I'm here waiting for you 

Sakebi tsudzukete 

Kitto kokoro wa, 

Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru 

Ano koro no watashi, 

Me wo samasu you ni 

No need to cry 

Travel in silence, 

Te wo nobaseba, fureru no ni 

Kimi wa tooi, sore wa, 

Omoide no naka no koto 

Koe ga kikoeru, 

Me wo tojireba 

Chiisa na itami sae, 

Itoshikute 

Mitsumete 

I'm here waiting for you 

Kaze ni fukare, 

Hitori mayotte mo 

I'm here waiting for you 

Sora wo miagete 

Zutto kokoro wa, 

Te wo hirogete mamotteru 

Ano koro no kimi ga, 

Furikaeru made 

No need to cry 

(Feel something Feel nothing 

Listen closely Listen closely) 

Wide open ears 

Disarm the dream tickler 

In the constant moment 

(You will find me Where it's quiet 

Listen closely Listen closely) 

Let the blood flow 

Through all the spaces 

Of the universe 

Kidzuite 

I'm here waiting for you 

Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo 

I'm here waiting for you 

Sakebi tsudzukete 

Kitto kokoro wa, 

Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru 

Ano koro no watashi, 

Me wo samasu you ni 

No need to cry 

She sang like an angel. She smiled at me. Then I said, "hey, remember when you said you would do anything for me?"

"yeah. Why?"

"I made the mistake of letting you go. Can you forgive me?" I asked, thinking _well, there goes the cold look forever._

"of course." She smiled, until I kissed them. She was surprised for a moment. But she returned the kiss. My hand traveled around her waist, and my other hand in her hair. Her hands were on my chest, since I wouldn't let her move them. I licked her lower lip for entrance. She made me beg, but she gave in. I explored her mouth, tasting everything. _Damn, she tastes good._ She fought back when I pinned her down on the ground. I broke for air, still on top. My knee was inbetween her legs, that meant no escaping. I kissed her neck, and felt her struggle. I stopped, and got off. She smirked before she tackled me to the ground. Her on top.

"ha!" she said, cheerfully.

She bent down and kissed me. When I looked at the midnight sky, a streak fly by. I shook her and said, "look." , pointing at the stars.

--------------------------saku's pov

a star shot through the sky. Then another. And another. Soon, more than 40 stars had fell. And there I sat. with sasuke. I leaned on him. Then he said, "I love you." I looked at him, then smiled.

"I love you too, silent or not."

"well, better get used to it. Cause you're moving in."

"WHA?!" I cried.

"hn. Go to sleep. Don't worry. I'll be here in the morning."

And with that promise, I drifted off, with one word in my mind: smile.

A/n sounds like fruits basket! Anyway, the song is called A Little Pain. But I don't know the artist. : (

Bye bye 4 now!

-ssl


End file.
